


Claimed

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: And Left Logan Because He Judged Her For It, F/M, He's Better For Her, He's Into Mia, I Guess There Is Some In The Beginning?, Not much plot, On Logan's Part, One-Sided Attraction, Shameless Liev Schreiber Love, Shameless Smut, She Became An Anti-Hero, She Got With Victor, She Used To Be A Hero And An X-Men, Smut, they used to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Victor leaves to meet with his half-brother about something. When he doesn't return after several weeks, Mia confronts Logan about his disappearance.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on a Victor Creed binge. Was on a Logan binge but Liev Schreiber is... fuck he's amazing and his voice is panty-dropping and that's all I'm saying. His portrayal of Victor used to scare me. Now he drives me nuts. He still kinda unnerves me but it mixes with the whole... drives me nuts thing.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

She snarled as she parked her bike; it was taking everything in her to keep control of her feral side. With a black scowl on her face and eyes that were flashing back and forth between her natural eye color and the startling cat-green she sometimes sported, she stormed right up to the door of the massive house, pounding on it. A short few moments later, the door opened to reveal a girl; Mia recognized her as Rogue almost immediately, mostly due to the white streaks framing her face; she tried not to bare her teeth at the young girl.

"Where's Logan?"

Rogue jerked back the moment the words left Mia's lips; they came out as more of a growl than actual words. She looked backward, into the house, calling out for Logan. She looked back at Mia before disappearing into the house. When Logan walked up to the door and saw Mia, he stiffened. She knew that she wouldn't have noticed if she didn't know him so well; it made it even _more_ difficult not to bare her teeth.

"Mia. What are you doing here?"

She glared furiously at him, stepping closer; she knew her eyes were straight cat-green now. "Don't fuck with me, Logan. _Where is he?"_

Logan did his best to appear nonchalant and not give anything away, but Mia had always been painfully good at reading him; she was still far to stiff. "I don't know what—"

She cut him off with a growl; it started deep in her throat, and slowly built up, coming out low but _long._ "Bullshit. He told me that he was meeting you, and then he just happens to disappear for several weeks? Like I'm going to _fucking_ buy that you know nothing. Now," she grabbed his collar, and jerked him close, baring her fangs and snarling right into his face, "where. Is. He."

Logan stared at her with wide eyes; the scent of surprise began to mingle with the sharp, acrid scent of fear; she knew he wasn't afraid for himself when his eyes briefly flickered back into the house before settling back on her.

"Why do you care so much?"

The grin she gave him would have terrified anyone else, it _did_ terrify everyone else; she knew it greatly unsettled him to see it. She let go of his collar rather forcefully, nearly shoving him back, so she could shrug off her leather jacket, jerking down the collar of her own shirt; his sharp intake of breath at the reveal of the claim mark, the _bond bite_ , filled her with vindictive satisfaction. "I'm going to ask you one more time, Logan. And I expect you to be honest with me, or I might not be so _kind. **Where. Is. My. Mate?"**_

Logan stood perfectly still, eyes trained on where the mark sat on her skin, for a few long seconds before he jerked his head backward, muttered 'follow me', and led her inside the huge mansion. She shrugged her jacket back on, and followed him silently. She was _immediately_ assaulted by the various scents of the mutants living in the house. Her nose wrinkled and a brief question flitted through her head before she refocused; _how can he stand so many scents at once?_ Logan led her down into the bowels of the house; every step caused her to tense further; she felt like a bowstring, drawn taut, and ready to snap. He eventually stopped before a solid metal door and opened it by the panel on the wall to the right of it.

Mia nearly lost it at the sight of Victor Creed, _her mate,_ chained like a fucking animal. His wrists were bound by metal shackles, that had chains latched onto them, which were tasked with keeping his arms spread out; they had no give. His ankles had shackles as well, and he even looked to have a metal shock collar around his throat, with a thick chain attached to the floor in front of him, keeping him hunched over; it looked like a painful position. She tore her eyes from Victor to bare her fangs at Logan once more.

_**"Release him."** _

Logan didn't flinch, but it was a close call. He walked into the room, going over to a thin panel that stood near the door. As he tapped at it, the chains keeping her lover still, and hunched, slowly fell away; the collar was the last to fall to the floor with a great metal _clank!_ and when Victor pitched forward, Mia was there to stop him from hitting the cold, unforgiving floor. His hulking form would've been heavy in any other circumstances, but her feral strength made it easy to keep him upright. Her very touch seemed to awaken him, and as she cupped his face, his eyes fluttered open. She almost smiled when his dark eyes landed on her and immediately flashed amber to match her currently green ones, _almost._ She briefly ran a hand through his short dark hair before silently helping him to his feet. With a glance at Logan, they had an escort back out of the bowels of the mansion.

By the time they were out the front door, Victor was walking on his own, and seemed mostly fine; Mia had never been so thankful for his healing. Without a single backward glance at her mate's half-brother, Mia got on her bike behind Victor, wrapped her arms tightly around his form; they were soon speeding down the long ass driveway and headed home.

* * *

The moment he turned off the bike, Mia was letting go of Victor and getting off. She stormed right by the house, entering the woods that surrounded their property, her breathing harsh, ragged. She could hear him follow her and could smell his confusion.

"I should've torn his head off!" She clawed harshly at a tree, ripping a chunk straight out of it as she bared her fangs with a snarl. The minor destruction was not enough to quell the fury inside her and she tore at the tree viciously, leaving heavy gouges in it.

The scent of confusion rapidly twisted into understanding and amusement. Said amusement only angered her further, and she whipped around to face her mate as he chuckled darkly.

"Do not laugh at me!" she snarled. "He took you from me!" She _loathed_ that the second sentence came out sounding more broken than furious.

Her mate was suddenly quite serious and she abruptly found her back against the tree she had wrought damage to. "Oh Kitten." His thumb brushed her cheek, and though his claws were technically retracted, his nails were still sharp; he didn't press hard enough to break skin, but a part of her _wanted him to_. "You're _**mine**. _There is nothing he can do about that. Runt's just jealous; thinks if he gets rid o' me, you'll come running back to him."

She snarled at the thought and grabbed the collar of his huge jacket, yanking him down into a bruising, _passionate_ , kiss and Victor made a pleased sounding rumble, quickly taking control of the kiss, licking his way into her mouth like he was starved for her taste. Their tongues tangled together, and she moaned as he nipped her bottom lip, kisses trailing to her throat and she let her head fall back even as she threaded her fingers through his short hair; it was just long enough to grip and she tugged, causing a growl to slip out of him and she shuddered against him and moaned at the sound.

They made quick work of their clothes and soon, her legs were wrapped tight around him as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her; the tree bit into her back but she didn't even notice as he filled her so full and so _good_. His hands gripped her thighs, harsh, and rough, and unforgiving and she made a needy, breathless sound as he started to move, slowly, so fucking slowly, and the heat of his body on hers threatened to suffocate her, threatened to tear her apart from the inside; she was gasping out a broken series of syllables that might have been his name or might not have been, might have just been her begging him to _fuck_ her, hard and fast and _yes Victor please please please—I need—I need—_

"Victor," she gasped out, the word barely making it past her lips before he's kissing her again, sliding his tongue through her mouth with a level of aggression that isn't at all surprising.

His muscles bunched and strained and his voice got rougher and lower and his pelvis slammed into the cradle of her thighs hard enough to _ache,_ hard enough to wring desperate, totally involuntary noises out from some unidentifiable place in the back of her throat as he fucked her. It was good, and it was so good, and then it was _better,_ because the head of his cock was catching on something soft and electric inside of her and it made her choke on a broken moan, made her bury her face in the crook of his neck as he fucked her hard enough to bruise, and she was shaking and there were soft sounds coming from the back of her throat and she's _overwhelmed,_ her toes were curling and she didn’t know if she could—

She could register the creeping edge of her orgasm hovering somewhere in the fringes of her awareness, approaching quickly, but it was still almost embarrassing how fast it hit _—_ and it was like a revelation in the most unholy of ways, a sudden burst of white-hot pleasure that had her vision shorting out and her muscles tensing and her brain grinding to a complete halt. Victor fucked her through it, wasn't slow or gentle or kind about it at all _—_ the bite of his fingers digging into her skin and the pressure of his hipbones on the insides of her thighs are all too much, she's overstimulated and struggling to form thoughts and it's all _so good so much too much—_

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled, his teeth sinking into the side of her neck, biting and kissing and sucking, and his hips were still rocking into her, again, and again, and again, it was good and then it was too good and then it was too much, she felt it in her _spine,_ chaotic and nearly _violent,_ sending pulsing flashing flares of raw electric pleasure through her entire body, and then Victor’s mouth was on hers and his hips gave one last stuttering rock and he cames with a groan and a hiss and a shudder—

“ _Shit,”_ he gasped, his head slumping onto her shoulder. “ _Christ._ ”

The moment afterward is personal; he held onto her hips for a long time, held onto her body for longer, but eventually, they pulled themselves back together. And then he was pulling out of her and setting her on her feet and she already ached to have his arms wrapped around her again because _she'd missed him_ but she also wanted to go into the house. And maybe they'd have a whole 'nother round, _or **several,**_ in their bed, make it smell like them again because he'd been gone for so long that the bed no longer smelt like him and she _wanted it to_. She knew they'd have plenty of opportunities, knew that Victor wouldn't pass any of them up, and knew that neither of them would be leaving the house for weeks, just as surely as she knew that he'd sink his fangs where her shoulder met her neck to reclaim her, for all that it was unnecessary; she looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping the correct tense (which is supposed to be past tense) is pretty hard sometimes. Please inform me of any instances where I slipped OUT of past tense, so that I may fix them.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed that. It's late where I am, and I'm going to bed real soon.
> 
> Once more, Liev Schreiber is incredible and his voice is panty-dropping. Victor in this story is to be imagined as Liev Schreiber.


End file.
